The present invention pertains to a plant growing apparatus for use in a home, office or the like, and in particular, to such apparatus adapted for the indoor cultivation of horticulture, such as flower plants using artificial light. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a self-contained growing system that is preferably soilless and provides automatic watering and feeding.
Indoor landscaping with potted plants is becoming increasingly popular, and different apparatus has been proposed for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,338 shows a terrarium illuminated by an overhead lamp which is attached to the device. This arrangement offers advantages over indoor greenhouses or covered flower pots such as those described U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,219 or 4,219,494, in that the planter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,338 can be located in a dark room or dark corner of a room without harmful effects due to light deprivation.
It is important for plant vigor and growth, that the plant be regularly fed and watered. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,434; 4,347,687; and 4,557,071 provide water systems external to flower pots and plant boxes to provide regular watering for the plants being serviced. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,071 uses a wick for drawing water to the roots of a plant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,627; 3,683,548; 4,299,054; 4,324,070; 2,300,776; and 4,369,598 also use wicks or wicking means for plant watering. In addition, a number of self-watering systems of various types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,164; 4,305,226; 4,042,150; 4,052,818; 1,231,976; and 4,117,805.
Despite the advances indicated above, improvements are needed to enable a planter apparatus to be marketed in large volume for a mass market. It is important for maximum market penetration, that the planter apparatus be reasonably priced as well as easy to use and reliable. Also, it is desirable that the apparatus be self-watering and self-feeding, and that at least a minimum amount of light be automatically, or at least easily available. In addition, the apparatus should be inexpensive to manufacture and to maintain. It has been found that manufacturing with thermoform sheets of plastic may result in higher costs and limitations in design and in the way the planter apparatus may be assembled. When thermoforming plastic sheets, the flat sheets have a predetermined thickness, for example, 0.187 inch thickness; and this is the maximum wall thickness in each part. Among other things, the present invention is directed to lowering costs by injection molding various components with thinner walls, shapes that cannot be thermoformed, and thicker, plastic portions such as bosses, and molded snap fit elements for easy and low cost assembly of the components. Moreover the lighting source used in conjunction with the planter should be positioned and secured in the plastic injection molded components for maximum effectiveness and should be of a type that is efficient to operate.
It is desirable that the planting apparatus be assembled from a minimum number of inexpensive parts which are easily assembled by a user. When erected by a user, the apparatus should be stable, especially with respect to any overhead lighting fixture, and ideally should not require special tools or skills for assembly or maintenance.
If a self-contained planter apparatus is to provide both light and self-watering, it is particularly important that electrical safety be maintained at all times, and that no special expertise be required, particularly during assembly, to assure that electrical safety of the apparatus is not compromised.
Also, it is important in many applications that the planter be as compact as possible, and that it occupy as little space on a desk or table as is possible.